1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system for analyzing operating conditions in a plant and, more particularly, use of an expert system rule base to perform surveillance, diagnosis and prognosis of a nuclear power plant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nuclear power plants, like other electricity generating plants, chemical processing plants and other complex manufacturing facilities, typically have numerous sensors and controls used in monitoring and controlling the operation of the plant. Conventionally, an operator monitors gauges or other displays indicating the status of various operating conditions in the plant to determine appropriate modifications to how the plant is controlled. The appropriateness of a response to a change in the large number of interrelated plant data varies significantly with the experience of the operator.
Efforts to improve the ability of operators to respond appropriately to changes in plant data include simulation programs and other forms of conventional training. Examples of simulation programs include PCTRAN from Micro-Simulation Technology of Boonton, N.J. and Westinghouse Transient Real-time Interactive Engineering Analysis Tools (TREAT and TOMCAT). However, there is no existing way to provide an expert's response whenever changes occur in plant data.